Tales of the Gaang A Book of Shorts
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: This will be a book of shorts and some 2-3 chapter long stories. Reviews are always appreciated. Also, any suggestions for plots or ships would be appreciated and I'll see if I can come up with something good for them.
1. Moving On

_**Alright, so along with my other stories, I'm going to start a book of shorts**_

_**Alright, so along with my other stories, I'm going to start a book of shorts. Now… this will consist of many one shots, and even a few 2-3 chapter long stories. If anyone has any ideas for a story, I'd be glad to see if I could make it come to life .**_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Moving On**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

It had been nearly 3 months since the Gaang had won the war. Since then they had traveled the world, helping to restore peace, rebuild cities and alliances. But all the traveling had caused tension within the group.

It had been but 3 weeks Zuko's coronation that the already rocky relationship between Zuko and Mai became rockier. They'd try to hide it, but it was impossible. You could feel the tension in the air. And then came the night when Mai told Zuko she was leaving. That she was no long happy and that she thought it was best they just go their separate ways.

"_It doesn't do well to dwell on a silly school girl crush from years ago Zuko.."_

_ "Mai…this doesn't make sense. We can work through this. We can make it better. _

_ "No Zuko." Her voice was stern. "I'm leaving. Good bye." With that and a kiss on his cheek, she walked out of his life._

The following couple of weeks Zuko was a mix of emotions. He'd snap from angry to sad in an instant. He refused to open up to anyone, and it was only after an offer of tea from his uncle did he break. The old man hugged his nephew tightly, telling him that heartbreak was fast and rare. His group of friends would admit that it was the quietest that Zuko had ever been-and that was saying something. It was upon the insistence of Iroh that Zuko go along with his friends on their travels, that some time away from the Fire Nation, from Mai, would be good for him. It was only after Katara had pleaded with him for the third time that day that he agreed to go.

_-Two weeks post break-up-_

_ The group had stopped in a pleasant little glen in the middle of some set of woods for a well-deserved rest. Everyone else had gone on about their business, Aang and Toph for some earthbending practice, Sokka and Suki to go off….wherever it was to do what whatever it was they did. Katara walked up behind Zuko, stopping a few feet away. He sat, looking at the small pond._

_ "Hey…" he didn't look to her, staring at the water._

_ "..hey…"_

_ "How you doing?" Zuko only responded with a shrug_

_ "Fine, I guess…" Katara sighed as she moved to crouch next to him, a light hand on his shoulder._

_ "Do you want to go for a walk? It's really nice and peaceful around here." Zuko stared at her for a moment before agreeing. He knew full well that if he were to reject he wouldn't hear the end of it from Katara._

_The two walked in silence for quite some time before Katara broke the silence._

_ "Sooo… nice day."_

_ "It's fine." To his response Katara sighed, rolling her eyes. Suddenly she got an idea. She smiled slyly, discreetly uncapping her water canteen. She slowed her walk to be slightly behind Zuko and bended out a small stream of water, with a quick snap of her wrists, it flew forward, snapping the back of his neck. Katara quickly bended it back into her water canteen, acting innocent. Zuko had spun around, just barely missing her bending the water back. He clamped his neck._

_ "What was that?!"_

_ "Uhmm…really big bug?" She chuckled lightly. He looked at her suspiciously,_

_ "Uh-huh.." he turned back around, walking. This time, he stayed on his guard. After what she thought to be a suitable enough amount of time, Katara attempted to get him again. The water was mid-air, floating slowly. Katara had but barely moved to whip him again when Zuko turned with a smirk, grabbing her wrists, not enough to hurt her, but enough to stop her movement._

_ "Gotchya!" Katara gasped in surprise and looked up to the stream of water floating above Zuko's head. She looked into his eyes for a moment, before turning her eyes up to the water and smirked, dropping her fingers. The water fell onto Zuko's head with a splash. His expression quickly changed from annoyance to a smile. He ran after her, giving a playful growl._

_ "Ill get you for that!" Katara gave a shriek of laughter, running from Zuko. She dodged behind a tree, running around it. The two continued their game of tag through the woods, running around to who knows where. Zuko tripped on a tree root that had risen from the ground and flew into Katara, knocking her down as well. They tumbled down a small hill and came to a stop, Katara ontop of Zuko. They panted from the lack of breath, looking to one another. After either a long minute, or a few short seconds, they couldn't tell, They snapped to their senses, jumping from one another._

_ "Sorry." Katara cleared her throat, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, hiding the light blush. Zuko himself was fighting the blush that had made it's way to his cheeks._

_ "Sorry. Sorry..it's..it's okay." They continued their walk, staying silent. The same question continued through both their minds. "Had that really just happened?"_

_ The next few weeks had continued on about the same. Katara and Zuko had grown ever closer._

_ Around the same time Zuko and Mai had ended their relationship, the same had gone for Aang and Katara. They had been happy the first few weeks. But not long after that did the two find themselves feeling awkward around one another, finding themselves quickly growing short with one another. Aang had also somehow grown suspiciously closer to Toph. They had ended their relationship on good terms, much better than Zuko and Mai. But as of late Katara and Zuko found themselves growing strangely…closer to one another._

-A few weeks later-

_ It had been another night, much like one from weeks prior, where the group had stopped for another camp out for the night. This time Zuko and Katara had walked a bit to far into the woods, getting themselves…lost._

_ "Katara we've been walking around for hours now. It's getting too dark to even see."_

_ "Well Mr."I-Know-Where-I'm-Going" flame head, maybe you should light us a little torch and help us see our way!" Zuko sighed annoyed, snapping his fingers and creating a small flame in his right hand._

_ "There, better little "Miss Scared-Of-The-Dark"?" Katara huffed_

_ "I am not afraid of the dark." From somewhere in the woods came a large shriek of some sort of animal. Katara jumped and instinctively grabbed onto Zuko's left arm. He smirked, looking to her; the look on his face was enough that he didn't need any words._

_ "What? I'm not. I just…don't want to get separated in the dark." Zuko chuckled; lightly squeezing the arm she had a hold of against him._

_ "Riiiight."_

_ It wasn't long until they got back to the camp, their friends running up to them. Sokka was the first to speak._

_ "Hey! Where'd you guys go? You were gone a long time." Katara instantly detached herself from Zuko, who moved to rub the back of his neck, almost embarrassed. _

_ "Well…we kind of got lost in the woods…" _

_ "We were about to come looking for you guys." Toph smirked, crossing her arms. _

_ After everyone else had gone to bed, Zuko and Katara had stayed up, sitting near the fire. _

_ "__Well tonight was…fun" Katara broke the silence. Zuko chuckled. _

_ "__Yea…fun. Ya know, I never knew the great and mighty Waterbending Master was afraid of the dark." Katara chuckled, nudging him. _

_ "__Shut up." _

_ "__What?" he chuckled, looking to Katara incredulously, _

_ "__I am not." _

_ "__Hah…sure you're not." She nudged him playfully again_

_ "__I'm not." Zuko nudged her back and the two laughed, before sharing a glance. _

_ "__Katara? Thanks for everything lately…I mean, It's been fun, ya know? You really helped me…thanks." She smiled to him. _

_ "__Hey…you've really helped me before...several times. It was the least I could do for a friend…"They stayed silent, staring at one another a moment. Then, slowly, they began to move in closer and closer, their eyes drawing shut, they were mere inches apart when they pulled apart, shocked and embarrassed. Katara stood up, her face flushing. _

_ "__OH! I should…really be going to bed…it's late and it's been a long day and…good night!" she quickly hurried to her tent, rushing in. Zuko smiled, watching her rush off. He focused on the fire for a few more moments, thinking of what had happened…what had almost happened…before rising and going off to bed._

_ Katara had not been alone for long when Toph walked right in, arms crossed, and that "I-know-everything"smirk on her face._

_ "__Alright Sugar Queen, spill."_

_ "__What?"_

_ "__Don't play dumb with me. There's something going on with you and Sparky. And you can't hide it from me." Katara broke in to retort but Toph cut her off. "Ever since you two came back from that final battle, your heart has done this funny little skip every time Zuko looks at you. And lately it's just been a bit too jumpy to just be nothing. And tonight! What was that about Sugar Queen?"_

_ "__Toph!" _

_ "__I knew it…you've got a thing for Zuko!" _

_ "__Toph! BE QUIET! Someone might hear you!" _

_ "__So?"_

_ "__So maybe I'm not ready to let him know it. Maybe I'm not ready to admit it to myself yet."_

_ "__Whatever you say Katara. I know all I need to know." She walked out. Katara sat there in the silence, thinking to herself._

_ "Do I really have something for Zuko? I mean sure he's nice enough…" __She thought back to when he had saved her life. Risked his life for hers by jumping out in front of Azula's attack. There hadn't been any hesitation. He had just acted._

_ Back in his own tent Zuko was thinking precisely the same thing. He remembered the fear he felt when he saw his sister's evil eyes turn their gaze to Katara, her hands throw forth that deadly ball of lightning. And the whole time, all he could think was "Not her…please not Her. Not Katara."_

The weeks that had followed their near kiss had been filled with the same joking around, the same long walks and discussions that they had been having lately. When the group was in a town of course, it was all professional, but still friendly. And once they got back to camp, it was right back to the jokes and flirting. On one particular night, as the group sat around the fire for dinner, Katara had bended a stream of water and froze it right behind Zuko, unnoticed, before bending the ice down the back of his shirt. He yelped and jumped up.

"Katara!" He grabbed a towel and smiled fiendishly. He dunked into the bucket of water that stood nearby before chasing her around, snapping it at her. This of course got a shriek of laughter and delight from Katara, and an annoyed sigh from her brother and Aang. Toph nudged Aang lightly.

"What's the matter Twinkle Toes?"

"This is all just getting really annoying. If they're going to run around and flirt all the time they might as well just do something about it." He sighed, taking another large bite of mango. At that same time Suki had given Sokka's hand a soft squeeze.

"They are kind of cute."

"She's still my sister…I don't need to approve of it." She giggled, nuzzling her cheek on his shoulder.

"Aww come on now. Don't you want Katara to be as happy as us?" Sokka only shrugged, moping sulkily. The chase between Zuko and Katara had turned to a sort of dance as Katara had turned the tables on Zuko, fighting to get the towel from his hands.

The next week had led to only a slight tension between the two. Both were obviously confused about their sudden closeness, about the feelings they felt for one another. As of late, Katara had been, for some reason, going out of her way with kindness toward Zuko. More than ever, in fact. She'd always be sure that he got seconds at dinner, the largest amount of tea in the morning. And as much as he liked the attention, for some reason, something was always holding Zuko back. So many people had left him or hurt him in the past. His mother, his father, his sister…even Mai. And he had even hurt others. His uncle most importantly. And now, as he grew ever closer to Katara, he was so afraid to have either of the two occur. And he had, in return, become quiet around Katara.

The group had stopped in Kyoshi Island so as Suki could visit her fellow warriors and friends. It was near sunset when Zuko had asked Katara to go for a walk. He had, honestly, felt bad about the way he had been acting towards her lately. But was not sure of how to apologize, of how to even bring up the subject for that matter. And so the two succumbed to polite small talk. The weather, the next place they would travel. And finally, Katara broke.

The two had stopped at the shore, the sky orangy pink with the sunset.

"Pretty sunset…" Zuko nodded in response.

"Yea…it's nice." "_You're prettier._" He thought. "_Just…say SOMETHING_." instead, he stayed silent.

"Alright! That's it!" Katara's sudden outburst shocked Zuko as he jumped back, looking to her with wide eyes. "I have been trying my hardest to be nice to you to…show you some friendship. And lately you've just been so quiet…so RUDE. You've changed and I just can't understand it! You've been so nice…so sweet…and all of a sudden you've just changed!" Zuko couldn't even get a word in edgewise. He finally took the moment when she stopped to catch her breath to jump in. His voice quiet.

"Katara…I'm sorry. I'm just confused. This is kinda hard for me…I don't think you understand." There were tears in Katara's eyes now. Her hands flailing.

"No I don't think _you_ understand! I love you! Have loved you for quite some time now! I think I first noticed I my feelings for you when you risked your life for mine. You cared enough to jump out and block me from that attack! And now…and you…and us….and I've been trying to find out exactly how you feel about me but I think I'd end up going crazy before I even know. I don't know what it is about you. I try my hardest to show you how I feel and I just… I…and now I'm babbling and you probably just think I'm completely stupid and just want me to shut up and-" she was cut off as Zuko pulled her in, his lips crashing into hers. He smirked at her,

"You…really need to learn to shut up…" he paused, sensing that she was either going to cry or slap him, but for some reason his smile had paused her. He looked deep into her eyes, squeezing her hands. "So I can tell you that I love you too." The two moved back in for another deep kiss, despite the large smiles plastered across their faces, the tears running down their cheeks. They held one another tightly, fingers entwined in hair, gripping the other body closer to themselves. And so they stood there, a new love realized, while the evening sun set over the sea.


	2. Tough

_**Alrighty, so has anyone else heard that country song, "Tough"**_

_**Alrighty, so has anyone else heard that country song, "Tough"? It's actually a very nice song if you haven't heard it. And strangely enough…it gave me an idea for a one-shot! Lol. Now I've actually had a tough time choosing a ship for this story…Kataang, Zutara, Tokka, Taang, Sukka…..yikes it was hard lol. Or even not a ship…just an observation of Katara from Sokka's point of view. Cause honestly any ship or idea could work for this story. But I finally decided on Zutara. Because…as we all know…Zuko has had more than enough moments where he's shown that he's thought he could do it all on his own. So…let's get to it! As always, thank you to all for reading my stories and putting up with my taking forever to post! R&R please! (aaaannnd…..if I can get atleast 10, count em, TEN, reviews on this short within a week, I will put up another chapter on "When Love Comes Softly".)**_

_**This story will take place after the battle. And will have turned out slightly different than the original ending**_

_**. .. … …. ….. …… …… ….. …. … .. .**_

**Tough**

_**. .. … …. ….. …… …... ….. … .. .**_

The battle had ended just mere weeks ago. Ozai had been defeated, and had been thrown in jail along with Azula. The group had been taking residence at an old home of Zuko's family and for the group it had become home.

Zuko sat down on a bench outside, looking around the yard. The only person he saw was Katara, sitting down by the small pond, her back to him. He smiled lightly. It was strange how the two had gone from enemies to close friends. He still remembered the day when Katara threatened his life if he made one wrong move. The day she hugged him tightly after the encounter with the man who had murdered her mother. And he would always remember the day that they had kissed for the very first time.

_ It was the day after the battle. The Gaang was at The Jasmine Dragon, relaxing and enjoying their time together. Sokka sat at a table, his wrapped leg propped up on a chair. He was busy working over some sort of painting. Zuko sat at another table with his uncle, staring into his cup of tea. He had seen Mai at his coronation. She stood in the crowd, closer to the back, but still he had singled her out. She smiled to him lightly, giving a light nod before turning and disappearing into the dispersing crowd. That was the last he had seen of her. And he knew that it was better this way. Things had changed, people had changed…and feelings had changed._

_ Outside Katara stepped up to Aang as he watched the sunset, a serene smile on his face. They turned to one another before rushing into a tight hug._

_ "We did it Aang, we really did it." Whispered Katara. Aang smiled, giving her a light squeeze._

_ "We really did." They stepped back, looking at one another for a moment, silent. Aang was the first to speak._

_ "So…"_

_ "Aang…I know what you're going to say…" Katara sighed lightly. "And I do love you…I do, it's just…"_

_ "You don't want to be with me." Aang looked to the ground solemnly. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder.._

_ "No Aang it's not that it's just…I think someone needs you a little more than I do right now." She nodded toward the window where Toph sat glumly. Toph's mood had changed drastically since the coronation when she realized that she was utterly alone, that soon everyone would go off on their own ways and she would have no where to go. And, as Katara was probably the only one to know, the earthbender did indeed have a slight crush on Aang. Aang turned and smiled lightly to Katara, nodding before giving her another hug and walking inside to sit next to the solemn Toph. Katara turned back to the sunset, resting her arms on the terrace railing when she heard a voice behind her._

_ "That was a really nice thing you did there." She turned, smiling to Zuko._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You could have had him…instead you sent him off to your friend." He walked to stand next to Katara, smirking. "What's up?"_

_ "Let's just say some things have changed…"_

_ "Things? Or feelings?" Katara smiled, knowing she'd more than likely been caught._

_ "Feelings." Zuko chuckled, turning so as to lean his back against the railing, looking to her._

_ "Aahh.. .so… what are those feelings now?"She playfully hit him against his bicep, her voice light when she spoke._

_ "Shut up."_

_ "Why should I shut up? I only asked a question. Besides…I'm the Fire Lord. I demand you answer me." To that, Katara laughed._

_ "Well fine then, your royal highness, I mean…my feelings have changed for another person."_

_ "Ohh…well…is he handsome?"_

_ "You could say that."_

_ "Talented?"_

_ "He's got some pretty sharp skills."_

_ "Is he a good fighter?"  
_

_ "One of the best I've seen." Zuko nodded, smiling playfully._

_ "Well then…good luck with him…whoever this dream guy of yours is." He stood up as if to walk away. Katara turned quickly to look at him._

_ "Zuko!" he turned, raising an eyebrow._

_ "Do I…know this guy?"_

_ "You could say that." she smirked, trying to hide her ever growing blush._

_ "I haven't the slightest idea who this guy could be." He winked to her lightly, gaining only a light wack into his arm again._

_ "He's you, ya big doof." Zuko looked taken aback from Katara's blunt confession. Katara had really only said it because she knew they'd get no where with his little game._

_ "I-it's me?"_

_ "Yes Zuko…you."_

_ "But…why?"_

_ "Cause you've really helped me out a lot. You helped me to learn I didn't actually need revenge on that…monster. You've been a great friend to me, Aang, Sokka…everyone." Katara's gaze dropped to her feet.." And…you saved my life… Zuko-"_

_ She was cut off as Zuko's lips met hers in a kiss. Her eyes opened wide in surprise before slowly closing, returning his kiss. They slowly parted, Zuko wrapping Katara in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, a light smile on her face._

_ "Hey Katara? I like you too…"_

Zuko smiled at the memory, watching Katara petting the turtle-ducks. He would admit it that he had a deep respect for Katara…and that he was also amazing by her. He could not understand how she could be so strong…so much tougher than he was.

They both had had their share of heartbreak and hard times, but Katara had never actually broken. While Zuko had almost killed this girl and her friends in the hunt for honor, and he had hurt his uncle with his words and actions, Katara had never actually broken. She had lost her mother, had watched her best friend nearly die from an attack from Zuko's own sister, had nearly died herself, had almost killed the very man who killed her mother, and had almost lost her brother…she was still the same Katara. She had even been tricked by Zuko…and she still trusted him. Granted that took a bit of time. Her entire world would be falling down around her, and she would still put on a strong face and take care of those she cared about. Zuko smiled and stood up, walking to the woman he respected most in the world. He sat down next to her, staying silent for a moment. Then, he grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes.

"How do you do it?" she cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"How do I do what? Pet the turtle-ducks? 'Cause it's really not that hard, I mean-"

"No. I mean…how do you stay so…tough?" He smiled to her, brushing a gentle kiss over her knuckles before wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her to sit closer to him. Katara only smiled, wrapping an arm around his stomach. And so the two sat…watching the sunset; the newly appointed Fire Lord, and, as far as he was concerned, the strongest woman in the world.

_**. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .**_

_**Okay so...I think it's a pretty alright story. I've had a tough day so I can't promise that it's my best work. I sure hope you all like it. R&R please! And remember...if within a week or less I have 10 reviews...within a week I shall have a new "When Love Comes Softly" chapter**_

_**and yes...i found the missing flash drive! Apparently there was a hole in the bottom of the purse I was using when i had had it last...and it slipped through the inside lining of the purse and was caught between the two pieces of material. strange but true**_


	3. I realized I love you

_**Alright…I know…It's been forever**_

_**Alright…I know…It's been forever. BUT I've been busy!! I just started my last semester of college, so I've had that, then I started a new job….and lost it. Unfortunately the job was temporary, (didn't know that until orientation). So I busted my butt for 2 weeks setting up the store, just to get laid off. So I've been on the job hunt. I've also been busy with play rehearsals (I'm stage manager of Rocky Horror Show). BUUUT….I'll really try to write more often. I'll try and have a new chapter for When Love Comes Softly up soon. Thanks for sticking by!! And remember…any shipping or scenarios you'd like to see…just tell me!**_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"_Sometimes the heart does what the mind can't understand."_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**I realized I love you**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

It had been nearly 5 years since the Aang had rendered the Fire Lord powerless and Katara and Zuko had defeated Azula. In the years that followed the Gaang worked on bringing peace and harmony back to the world. Zuko, unable to join them, stayed in the Fire Nation, building back the trust of his people and the other nations. The Gaang stuck together, often visiting Zuko. But slowly, they started to go their own ways.

Toph had moved to Ba Sing Se; now deemed Earth General she made it her duties to keep everything running smoothly, as well as teaching children earthbending. Sokka had finally proposed to Suki and the two were always between Kyoshi Island and the South Pole. As for Aang and Katara; sadly, as most relationships between young teens, theirs did not last long. Aang found himself constantly busy with peace missions. And Katara began to find herself distracted by another male. Zuko and Mai had broken up barely a year after he was named Fire Lord. She was too gloomy. He, she said, seemed to distracted by something, or someone, else. Every time the Gaang visited, it seemed Zuko and Katara would always go off somewhere and talk, always laughing and joking. Always seeming to be too close to one another. Many a time the two would wander off together to the duck pong.

Katara and Aang's relationship did not end as painfully as they had expected it to. Katara had begun to lose her feelings for Aang a while ago, and Aang, though he still loved Katara, was beginning to suspect her feelings for the Fire Lord, and, upon seeing how happy she was with him, knew that it would only bring the both of them pain and misery if he were to keep her away.

And so left Aang. While he kept in touch with his friends, he began to realize that over the years they slowly began to lose touch. Letters came less frequently, as did visits. Toph was probably the one he visited the most, and even that wasn't often. She would admit that the years had been good to him and that he had certainly learned much. But he was nowhere as good as she was. Aang smirked to himself remembering the time he had actually almost won a spar between the two. Then again, Toph did have a cold and the constant sneezing kept her distracted from the battle. His smirk quickly turned to frown when he realized that it had been 2 years since he had seen his friend, his sifu. Aang leaned down from his air bison's head to speak into his ear.

"How about we go and see Toph, Appa?" The behemoth groaned lightly, his head nodding. Aang laughed and turned the reins in the direction of Ba Sing Se, and Toph's house.

**BA SING SE**

Aang flew over Toph's house, seeing the girl in her backyard going over earthbending stances. He smiled before landing Appa down on the ground. She stopped, standing still as she felt the vibrations. She quickly turned as Aang hopped to the ground.

"I'd know those floaty steps anywhere. Twinkle Toes!" she ran up to the boy and his bison, crashing into Aang for a hug. It was more painful than a hug should be, as she had run into him full force, but Aang returned the sentiment before she stepped back.

"Hi Toph." Appa groaned loudly and Toph laughed, making her way to his head.

"Hi to you too Appa." She patted his head, receiving a large lick. Aang watched her as she laughed. It seemed that over the past years Toph had grown. She was definitely taller now, but then again, he was too. But something was different about her. She, actually sort of looked more like a girl. Her hair had grown longer, though it still was tied back. And she had certainly grown some…womanly effects. Aang felt almost stunned at the change in his friend and had to shake his head to come out of it.

"So what are you doing here anyway Twinkle Toes?" Aang shrugged lightly,

"It's been a while. I just wanted to come to visit."

"Well, you picked a good time. Things have been pretty boring around here for a while." Aang was about to respond when instead his stomach grumbled loudly. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Toph laughed.

"What, is Sugar Queen not feeding you anymore?" Aang's face dropped and Toph felt the change in his pulse.

"Actually…Katara and I aren't together anymore."

"O-oh…" Toph shuffled her feet. "Sorry…"

"It's-okay actually. We both just realized that there was someone else for the both of us."

"So she's with Sparky I take it?" Aang nodded, even though Toph wouldn't see the gesture. "What about you?"

"I'm not exactly with anyone…" The two stayed silent a moment, until Aang broke the silence. "Why don't we go get something to eat in town? I haven't seen it in a while."

The weeks passed and Toph and Aang grew strangely, closer. There were some instances when a waiter would ask Aang if his "girlfriend" would like dessert. This always resulted in a swift kick to Aang's shin from Toph, and the two stating that she was _not_ his girlfriend. But still, when the two were alone, in the privacy of Toph's backyard or in the empty streets after dark, Toph and Aang were always apt to act very couple-ish. They would often flirt, making jokes about one another. Even their arguments were no longer the harsh ones they had been years back. But still, they had failed to make any actual contact. The punches in Aang's arms were the closest they really got. And then came the day when Aang decided it was indeed time to do something.

Have you ever experienced a moment when you know you want something, but you just don't know how to get it? That is exactly what our friend was experiencing now. Aang had challenged Toph to a duel.

Aang waited out back, particularly early. He couldn't sleep. And so he waited until Toph woke up. When she finally did he couldn't help but notice the way the new clothes she had come to wear hugged her new body. The tunic was of a light green, hugging her curves. And the dark green shorts she wore, still ending at her knee, showed off her calves. Aang shook his head before standing.

"Good morning _sifu_." Toph responded to his sarcasm with a punch of a rock towards him. She smirked.

"Let's just get the butt kicking over with so you can cry."

"I don't think anyone will be crying today."

"Geeze, you sure did get confident Twinkle Toes." Without warning Toph shot her fists forward, sending a boulder toward Aang. He put his own hands out, splitting the boulder in two. Aang raised his hands, using a combination of airbending and earthbending to send Toph into the air. However, he did not calculate how she would land, and instead ended up with the young woman on top of him. They froze, not saying anything. Toph suddenly realized exactly where she was.

"_Does he…are those really his muscles?"_ Instantly kicking herself for even having such thoughts she pushed herself off of him.

"W-watch what you're doing Twinkle Toes!" She stepped backwards, sending a pillar of rock at him. Aang ducked the attack.

"Sorry Toph."

"You don't always have to be so apologetic."

"Yes I do. I should apologize for not coming around sooner. CausethenIwould havelearnedsoonerhowmuchIreallylikeyou." He said it so fast that he doubted she even heard him. Toph paused for but a second, allowing Aang to slide a foot forward, sending a series of waves towards Toph. However the most surprising thing was that she stumbled, losing her footing. Her thoughts were other where.

"What did you just say?" Before she could think again, Aang mustered up the little courage he had left and slid his foot back again, causing another set of waves to bring Toph towards him. The two collided as Aang wrapped his arms around Toph's slender frame, pressing his lips to hers. Toph stood stock still for a few seconds before, to Aang's great relief, she softened, returning his kiss. After a few moments she pulled back from him.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. Somewhere over those past two years I started to realize how special you are. And then..well….these past few weeks I realized that I love you." He watched nervously, not knowing if she was going to punch him, or just bury him into the ground. His breath was still until he saw her smirk, a finger poking into his chest.

"_Never_ make me wait that long again." Aang laughed, relieved, as Toph moved back in to hug him, his own arms wrapping around her. And for the first time in a while, Aang was no longer alone.

_**………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**Not my best work…I dunno…what do you all think about it? **_

_**And YIKES! I had some trouble with this one shot!! I mean, I knew what I wanted to happen (like how they got together) but I had a lot of trouble in the middle. And then, I randomly got a stomach bug today so I've been feeling pretty icky. But…I finished it! Lol I hope you all liked it! R&R please!**_


End file.
